1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile traction enhancement devices and more particularly pertains to an automobile traction enhancement device which may be employed to enhance roadwheel traction under snow or ice roadway surface conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automobile traction enhancement devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, automobile traction enhancement devices heretofore devised and utilized for improving roadwheel traction under snowy and icy road conditions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for an automobile traction enhancement device in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,801 to Pedrick et al. discloses band grips comprising a band of flexible material having a plurality of roadway gripping outer deformations and a worm-gear hose clamp type securing device. The Pedrick et al. invention has no interconnection of a plurality of band grips circumferentially disposed upon a road wheel tread portion and is furthermore only applicable to road wheels having perforated road wheels permitting passage of a banding portion of the band grip therethrough. The present invention provides an interconnected series of enlarged road gripping members disposed upon a continuous belt member upon the tread surface of a road wheel. And furthermore the present invention is applicable to road wheels having no perforations therethrough.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,700 to Akitsu et al. non-skid devices for tires is disclosed. The Akitsu invention comprises a net like tire chain body having metal shanks with ceramic spikes affixed thereon. The present invention employs barlike cross members engaging a significantly greater portion of the road surface when compared to the small ceramic spikes and shanks of the Akitsu et al. invention and furthermore the increased engagement provides substantially improved traction under slippery conditions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,015 to Miyagawa a non-skid device for tires is described comprising two parallel cable-like members having a plurality of resilient straplike non-skid members disposed therebetween and furthermore the non-skid members are disposed circumferentially upon the tread portion of an automobile road wheel thereby enhancing traction thereof. The present invention employs a continuous belting around the road wheel and further provides a series of rigid barlike members which engage the road surface thereby providing a significant improvement in tractor ability when so applied.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,956 to Martinelli a belt attachment for tire chains is disclosed for improving traction of automobile tires. The Martinelli invention comprises a plurality of wire rope segments disposed across the tread of the tire and being affixed thereon by a pair of lateral cables with a tensioning device. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of a continuous belt having rigid roadway engagement devices disposed thereon and as a result the wire rope segments will move to a less favorable position on the tire when the tire begins to slip on an icy or snowy surface. The present invention comprises a plurality of equally spaced barlike roadway engagement members affixed to a beltlike member disposed upon the tire tread wherein a plurality of the roadway engagement members are formed into U-shaped parts wherein the legs of the U-shaped parts engage the tire sidewall to maintain attachment thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,923 to Blankenship et al. discloses a traction cable comprising a plurality of cross cablelike traction enhancement devices affixed to a pair of lateral cables each having a tensioning device disposed therein. The disclosure teaches a plurality of helically wound members loosely engaging cross cables thereby forming the traction enhancement devices. The disclosure makes no provision for disposition of barlike traction enhancement devices upon a beltlike member. A further disadvantage is the susceptibility of the helically wound members to rotation about the cross cable thereby reducing traction significantly. Furthermore, there are no provisions for positively maintaining the entire group of traction enhancement devices upon the road wheel. The present invention comprises a beltlike member having a plurality of evenly spaced barlike traction enhancement devices disposed thereon and furthermore a quantity of the traction enhancement devices are formed into U-shapes wherein the legs of the U engage the wheel sidewall thereby maintaining the beltlike member upon the wheel tread portion.
In this respect, the automobile traction enhancement device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing the traction of an automobile road wheel during conditions of lowered frictional relationships such as experienced when roads are snow or ice covered.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved automobile traction enhancement device which can be detachably applied to one or more automobile road wheels thereby improving wheel-road frictional engagement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve automobile traction under slippery driving conditions. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.